Micromodule cables are high density optical cables having a number individual micromodules. The micromodules typically include optical fibers arranged in a sheath for transmitting optical data. The micromodules are arranged within the cable jacket. Conventional micromodule cables are capable of transmitting large amounts of data and are typically designed for outdoor applications.
One of the problems in planning data centers is the large number of cables required to transfer data between racks of electronic equipment. The cables may become tightly packed, which restricts cooling air flow in and around the equipment. Micromodule cables have the ability to transmit large amounts of data, but existing micromodule cables lack many properties that render them suitable for applications such as data centers. For example, prior art high density cables have used relatively flimsy subunit materials such as chalk-filled EVA or polyester-based thermoplastic elastomers. The subunits have had wall thicknesses of about 0.1 mm, which provided only minimum protection for the optical fibers. Furcation of these cables required that the subunits be placed within protective furcation legs so that they were robust enough for field use. Existing micromodule cables may also lack the ability to be bent around corners or other tight spaces without undue attenuation of the optical data. Further, conventional micromodule cables may not be designed to pass burn specifications such as plenum-ratings.